After the Trip
This is the first Fanmade Case made by MysteryJones in the Financial District in the first city called Ardolis. Case Background: The player accepted a work in the Ardolis Police Department after solving all the cases from Pacific Bay. He met with the new chief, Adam Stewart and he show one of the player's partners, William Tail. When William was trying to show the most beautiful district of Ardolis (Financial District), Chris Richie called The Player, saying that in his home happened a murder. The player and William went to the place and the murder investigation started. The victim was the famous entrepreneur named Ruby Sky, who was found dead in her house with two shoots on her chest. The killer was the the Partner of the Victim, Steve Finn. The victim thought it was the most important owner of the company, which scared Steve. But this was not the motive for the murder. The Reason was that the Secretariat said that the victim was going to fire him, and this could not happen because Steve would be without everything: the house, the car and the money. So Steve went to the house of Ruby and asked him if he would be fired. Ruby did not hear him because he was talking on the phone with his secretary and the secretary asked her if she loved Steve and she said Yes. Steve thought she said yes to his question and took his gun and killed her. In court, Judge Bentley was impressed to see Steve and asked him why he killed the woman that loved him. He said he did not know she loved him and felt very dawned. Steve was finally sentenced to 10 years in jail with chance for parole at 5 and Chief Stewart congrats the player for his first case solved. Victim: * Ruby Sky (Found with two shoots in her chest) Murder Weapon: * Gun Killer: * Steve Finn Suspects: Chris Richie '''(Victim´s Dad) Age: 45 Height: 6'6 Weight: 171 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ '''Profile * The suspect has access to the victim´s house Appearance * The suspect is red clothes Steve Finn '''(Victim´s Partner) Age: 27 Height: 6'0 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ '''Profile *The suspect has access to the victim´s office Appearance *The suspect has red clothes *The suspect has 27 years old *The suspect has brown eyes *The suspect is a male Fernanda Campbell '''(Secretary) Age: 27 Height: 5'9 Weight: 156 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB- '''Profile *The suspect has access to the victim´s office Appearance *The suspect has red clothes *The suspect has 27 years old *The suspect has brown eyes Marie Flint '''(Victim´s Mother) Age: 42 Height: 5'7 Weight: 152 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ '''Profile *The suspect has access to the victim´s office Appearance *The suspect has red clothes Larry Vivaldi '''(Artist) Age: 65 Height: 6'2 Weight: 178 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O- '''Appearance *The suspect is male *The suspect has red clothes *The suspect has brown eyes Evidences: *The Killer have Brown Eyes *The Killer has acess to the victim´s office *The Killer has red clothes *The Killer is a Male *The Killer has 27 years old. Steps: SOON!!